Our Story
by ThePrincessofGryffindor
Summary: 6 years ago, things took a turn for the worse. Hermione Granger fled, now she's back and ready to take the New World by storm. Draco was forced out of the country 6 years ago, he's returned and ready for whatever life throws his way. Or is he?
1. Home, at last

_Six years is a long time to be gone,_she thought miserably, _things are bound to be different._Hermione Jean Granger stood at the mouth of Diagon Alley, having just come through the secret entrance from The Leaky Cauldron. She looked up and down the bright, cheerful street and couldn't help but feel like she had missed out on a lot. It had been seven long years since The War ended, and six since Hermione had up and moved to New York City, USA. She gave an involuntary shuddered; just thinking about the war and the year after was enough to drive her to tears. _I've missed out on so much, the whole rebuilding of our world_she thought glumly, wishing that she could go back and change time.

"_**Ronald, I love you" Hermione said breathlessly. They'd been together numerous times, but to her each time was different – like being with a new lover. "Ronald Weasley, you're my future." She whispered. **_

_**Ron looked down at the beautiful brunette in his arms. "I love you to 'Mi, but I need to talk to you about something important." Ron replied in a rather serious voice. **_

_**Hermione's breath got caught in her voice. She couldn't help but think 'this is it; he's going to ask you to be his wife...' "Go ahead and say whatever it is you need to say Ron, though I'm sure I know what it is." She smiled up at him warmly, lovingly.**_

"_**Hermione," Ron started, "I think that we should just be friends. I don't feel the same for you as I thought I did...and to be frank, I've met someone else. I haven't really spoken to her, but I think she might be the one. I'll just leave and let you think, I've very truly sorry for the pain I have caused you." And with that, he was gone, leaving Hermione to cry herself to sleep hoping that this was all just a cruel dream.**_

After 7 months of dating, she was not expecting to be left broken hearted. Nor did she expect Ron to go off and marry Daphne Greengrass, of all people. It took three months of seeing them together to drive Hermione towards the idea of leaving everything behind. No one should have to watch the person they love fall for someone else, that's just a cruel thing to think. Hermione felt a small tug on her arm, ripping her out of her thoughts, and looked down. She felt a wide grin spread across her face as she looked into a pair of big ocean blue eyes. Sienna always had the ability to make her happy; Hermione wasn't sure what she would have done all these years without her daughter. _Four years old,_thought Hermione, _she's gotten so big. I cannot believe tomorrow is her birthday._

"Well, my darling, let's get to Pansy's Parlour to meet Uncle Harry." Smiled Hermione sweetly, taking her daughters hand. The small girl simply smiled at her mother and started off towards the ice cream parlour. It was hard to think that she was only four years old, though she was very small, Sienna was a very quick learner. She was already able to read, write and articulate well at the small age of four. It frightened Hermione to think what her daughter would be like in 7 years when she went to Hogwarts. She shook that thought out of her head, the last thing she needed was Sienna disappearing on her so fast. They walked up the alley in silence, Hermione absorbed in her thoughts and Sienna absorbed in the world around her. This was, in fact, her first time in London – let alone Diagon Alley. "We're here my love; now let's find your uncle."

"Hermione Granger is that really you?" sounded a painfully familiar voice from behind her. Hermione spun around and was at a loss for words. Pansy Parkinson was, for lack of a better word, different. Granted it had been 7 years since Hogwarts, but the changes this witch had gone through truly amazed Hermione. Pansy had let her black hair grow out, now it fell just above her hipline. She looked nothing like that pug-faced Slytherin Hermione remembered. Her starburst golden-green eyes were highlighted by a simple line of black liner, and that was it for the makeup. Not even lipstick. Not that she really needed it, she looked simply radiant. "Close your mouth Hermione, you look like a fish gasping for water!" Pansy laughed, in her tinkling laugh. "Harry just floo'd me, he said to tell you he would be a little late. He just needed to make another stop then he will be right over, so about an hour." She smiled and gave Hermione a small hug and with that she was gone back to work. The parlour looked amazing. After the war and after Pansy had finished her schooling, she had purchased Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour (renaming it Pansy's Parlour in the process) and restored it to its former glory.

"Mummy, I know you're thinking, but I was just wondering if we could go to the book store. I would like a new book, please?" Said the four-year old, as sweetly as she could, looking up at her mother with hope glinting in her big blue eyes.

"Yes, I think that would be a lovely thing to do until Harry arrives. Let's go darling," replied the mother, smiling back down at her daughter. Hand in hand, Hermione and Sienna made their way to Flourish & Blott's – Hermione's favourite shop in Diagon Alley.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco Malfoy had been gone from London for six long years. _6 years is far too long to be gone from such beauty,_thought Draco sourly. He wouldn't have left if it hadn't been what his parents insisted upon, he would much rather have stayed and helped Father clear the Malfoy name. It had been Mother who, in the end, convinced him that leaving a while would be best. Draco had moved to Washington, where he got a job working in the US ministry – in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Things were going good, and the only honest reason he moved back to London was because the London Ministry offered him an offer he couldn't refuse. Draco Malfoy was going to be the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. It was a job that he had been working towards for 6 years; he wasn't just going to let it pass him by. Draco walked down Diagon Alley, looking at all the stores, part of him wishing he could have been there to help rebuild it all. As he walked down the rather crowded street, Draco decided to visit his favourite shop, Flourish & Blott's. It was filled with books, shelves upon shelves. He remembered coming here in his childhood years just to waste away the time and soon found himself wandering the shelves. He hadn't been in there more than five minutes, when he heard a small whimper. Draco looked around, but no one was in sight, so he continued to walk around. A second, a louder whimper sounded, followed by "Mummy?"

"Hello?" called Draco, when he got no response, he continued to walk. Suddenly he felt a small tug on the pant leg of his trousers. Draco looked down wide-eyed and found a pair of the biggest, bluest eyes he had ever seen. When Draco realised that the little girl was in obvious distress, he knelt beside her on the ground.

"Hello miss, my name is Draco, are you alright? Where are your parents?" he asked calmly, truly worried about the small doe eyed girl. He took a minute to look at her. She had huge blue eyes, and curly chocolate brown hair. As he looked at her, the small girl stared back at him completely unafraid. _Blast,_ he thought, _she can't be more than 3 years old! Where are her parents?_ So he asked again "Miss, where are your parents?" The small girl merely shrugged, she looked down at the small teddy she was clutching in her hand then back at Draco.

"Hello, Mr. Draco, my name is Sienna" she said in a small voice, "I seem to have lost my mummy, will you help me find her?" With that, her big, vulnerable eyes filled with tears as she looked into his silver ones. Draco couldn't help it; he drew the small girl into his arms and got up.

"Well, Miss Sienna, let's go find your mummy. Where do you suppose she may have gone?" he asked politely, with a small smile the girl simply shrugged again. "How about we go find a clerk and ask them if they have seen your mother? That seems like a fairly good place to start."

"SIENNA? WHERE ARE YOU? SIENNA, COME TO MUMMY!" a shrill voice screamed.

"MUMMY!" exclaimed the girl, struggling to get out of Draco's arms. "Are you coming Mr. Draco? Mummy is calling for me." With that said, she grabbed his large hand with her small one and all but dragged him towards the sound of her mother.

"Oh Sienna!" gushed the girl's mother, running and pulling her daughter into her arms. "Oh Godric, where have you been? You've worried mummy so much! Don't do that again, do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry mummy, I was looking at a story book and when I looked up you were gone! And then Mr. Draco found me and he was helping me find you." replied Sienna, in a very calm matter-of-fact manner, something Draco found familiar. Draco took the time during the exchange to look at the mother of Sienna. She had similar brown curly hair, a soft complexion and a petite frame. _She is rather beautiful,_ thought Draco. However, Draco did not get to observe her for long. As soon as the words had left her daughter's mouth, the strange witch spun towards him. He started to open his mouth to introduce himself, but he was interrupted by the witch.

"MALFOY?" The woman exclaimed, her brown eyes growing wider with shock.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other? I daresay, I don't think I would have ever forgotten someone as beautiful as you." He answered as her shocked eyes took him in. "What, may I ask is your name?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "how on earth can you not even remember who I am? You only made my life a LIVING hell our whole time at school" she said in a shrill voice.

"Mummy," the small girl giggled, "you said a bad word!"

"You can give me a punishment when we get home, Sienna. I have something to deal with right now, Go sit at that table and look at this book" answered the mystery woman, handing her daughter a book called "_Sleeping Beauty_"

Before taking the book, the small girl put her eyes on Draco and pulled on his sleeve, trying to get him to kneel down so she could whisper something to him. "Mr. Draco, I thought you should know I don't have a daddy." she whispered in his ear. With that, she let go of his sleeve, grabbed the book and went to sit at the table her mother pointed at.

"Now Malfoy," sneered the woman, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him into an aisle of bookshelves - her touch gave him goose bumps, even though his dress shirt. "Would you like to inform me what the hell you were doing with my daughter and where exactly you were taking her?"

Draco surveyed the woman, he liked how her cheeks were red from anger and worry, and he liked the way she spoke to him. It was as if she didn't care that he was Draco Malfoy. _Or perhaps, that's why she is talking to me like that_, thought Draco. "Well, I was walking through Diagon Alley and decided to come in here," he started "as I was walking between the shelves, I heard someone make a small whimpering sound so I looked around, and that's when I saw Miss Sienna. She tugged on my pants and asked me to help her find her mummy, which I am assuming you are. So I took her in my arms and was about to take her to find an employee and get their help, then you showed up saving us time." he stated. Now it was her turn to look at him. _My, oh my,_ thought Hermione Granger, _Draco Malfoy sure grew up while he was in America. I don't ever remember him being this handsome._ She looked him up and down, stopping on his left hand. _No ring? That's strange,_ she thought. She then heard him cough, attempting at disguising a laugh very poorly.

"You're staring at me Miss...I'm sorry; I still don't know your name." Draco started.

"Oh come on Malfoy, look at me. You must recognise someone you bullied at Hogwarts for 6 years." Hermione stated calmly, trying not to sound too haughty as she crossed her arms over her chest frowning slightly.

Draco pondered what she had said for a moment, and it hit him like a bag of bricks. He hadn't seen it before, and if she hadn't mentioned Hogwarts, he probably would never have. "Hermione?" he said in disbelief. Hearing Draco Malfoy say her first name sent shivers down Hermione's spine and made her short of breath. Afraid of speaking, she simply nodded. _HOLY CHRIST,_ thought Draco,_she is nothing like I remember. Where the hell is the buck toothed little girl from school? How the hell did she change into this beautiful woman in front of me?_"I cannot believe it, the little muggleborn is all grown up" he said in voice of awe.

"I could say the same about you, Malfoy." she muttered, scrutinizing him with her big brown eyes. "When did you even come back? Last I heard you were all the way in America." she added, refusing to give away the fact that, she too, had run from everything

"I've only just got back a few hours ago, to be honest. I'm more interested to know how you came to be a mother and where your husband, Weaslbee I'm assuming, is?" Draco retorted, knowing from what the little girl told him, she wasn't married.

"Ha, Ronald and I? Sienna is not his daughter, nor is he my husband. You sure have been out of the loop for a while." she rolled her eyes. "Sadly, I do not get to be the one to fill you in Draco; I must be off to meet Harry at Pansy's ice cream parlour," she added, forgetting that he didn't know that they were friends. All hate between the "good" and "bad" had been long forgotten.

"Pansy, as in Pansy Parkinson… Since when are you and Pansy on a first name basis, let alone speaking at all," scoffed Draco.

"It seems to me like someone needs to be filled in on a lot" replied Hermione taking him by the hand and dragging him over to her daughter, rolling her eyes and ignoring the chills she was getting all the while. "I must be going now, I'm already late. It was…uh, good to see you Malfoy."

Smiling, Draco took a deep breath and looked at the woman in front of him. _It's hard to believe I used to torture her when we were children,_he thought and sighed to himself,_I wonder if she would give me a chance to show her I changed._ Taking a deep breath, he took her hand in his, and brought it up to his lips. As he kissed it softly, he simply replied, "Goodbye for now, Miss Granger." With that, he turned on his heel and was gone as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Hermione to stare after him with wide eyes


	2. Reconnecting with Friends

**A/N:** I don't own anything except the plot of this story. The characters and universe belong to Jo Rowling, my own personal hero.

**A/N:** Review please :) New chapters will be posted on Mondays and Fridays, if that is too much for me, it will change to every Friday. _Thank you so much for reading :)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione Granger stood staring at the spot where her past nemesis had just disappeared. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach once again, she smiled down at her beautiful daughter. "Well Sienna, we must go find your darling Uncle Harry." She said with a smile. Her daughter simply nodded and got out of her chair to follow her mother to Pansy's Parlour. They walked up Diagon Alley in silence, Sienna sneaking a couple glances at her mother who seemed to be deep in thought. When they arrived at the parlour Sienna took off to see Pansy and tell her all about her birthday party plans, leaving Hermione to sit at a table, wait for Harry and get lost in her thoughts once more.

"Earth to Hermione," someone chuckled from behind Hermione, "you going to come over here and give your oldest and dearest friend a hug?" Hermione stood up and spun on the spot.

"HARRY, I CANNOT BELIEVE IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Squealed Hermione, enveloping her best friend in a hug, "I've missed you quite terribly! Where is my darling James & the beautiful Ginny?" exclaimed Hermione, glancing around Pansy's Parlour.

"It truly is wonderful to see you as well Hermione, I hardly recognised you at all!" Replied Harry Potter, his black hair as messy as ever – his green eyes sparkling as he took in the site of his best friend. "Ginny and James are in the back talking to Pansy and Sienna. She looks more beautiful every time I see her." Harry, being Sienna's godfather, had been the only person that Hermione had allowed to visit her and her daughter while they were living in New York City, not even Ginny was allowed come with him. Hermione had thought that seeing Ginny would just remind her of Ron, and that was not something that she wanted. She'd moved to get away from everything – most him – and she didn't need any reminders that she was still in love with a married man. "I'm sorry that I didn't write back to your last owl, but yes of course you and Sienna can stay with us until you find a place. We would be honoured to have you so close to us after being away for so long." Harry added, "I'm glad you're back home Mia, please don't ever leave again." And with that, Harry pulled his best friend closer to him and hugged her tightly. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he let go, she would simply disappear again. "Now, you must really come meet James and say hello to Ginny. She's been obsessing over your arrival home for the past week; it's been quite entertaining actually...annoying, but entertaining." Hermione simply smiled warmly at her best friend and followed him through the store to a back room to find his wife and their children. She could remember everything, that night, simply like it was yesterday…

"_**No Harry James Potter, I cannot stay! And don't you dare ask me to." Screamed Hermione through her tears, "I cannot sit here and watch the man I love marry someone else. I can't do it, nor will I." Before she knew it, Hermione was sobbing in her best friend's arms. "I thou…I thought it was just a phase Harry, I thought he would come back to me. And now he's marrying HER. I'm not staying. I'm moving, far away."**_

"_**Hermione, you're my best friend. I know you're hurting right now, but please don't leave. I need you to stay, and you obviously need me and Ginny now more than ever." Harry pleaded with the crying girl in his arms, stroking her hair softly. "Please don't run, please stay." With that, Hermione straightened up and looked in Harry's soft green eyes with her tear filled brown ones.**_

"_**Harry, I can't. I'm leaving. Tomorrow. You – and only you – can come and visit me whenever, and I will keep in touch with everyone else using the post. I'm leaving and there is absolutely nothing that will stop me." She turned on the spot and apparated home, leaving a teary-eyed Harry staring at the spot she'd just disappeared from. Hermione didn't even wait for the next morning, she was gone within the hour.**_

Harry and Hermione were greeted by a squealing, extremely pregnant and freckled red-head. "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, IS IT REALLY YOU? I HAVE MISSED YOUR ARSE SO MUCH!" Before she knew it, Hermione was engulfed in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around the rather large woman in front of her and they stood like that for quite some time. Hermione hadn't really realised how much she'd missed Ginevra. Looking at the woman in front of her, Hermione couldn't help but notice how much she had changed. Ginny had cut all her beautiful red hair off and had it cut into a very short bob, resting just below her chin. She also wore no make-up. Not that she ever needed it; _blimey she's gorgeous_, thought Hermione. "Please don't ever leave me again, Hermione" Ginny whispered into Hermione's hair, trying to suppress a sob. That's all it took to break Hermione. Hearing her best friend sob, and feeling her shakes – Hermione couldn't help it, she burst into tears. Hermione and Ginny just stood on the spot, crying uncontrollably in each other's arms, forgetting the world around them.

"Mummy, are you alright?" a soft, worried voice sounded outside the world Ginny and Hermione had lost themselves in. "Please don't cry Mummy, it's all going to be alright. I promise." Hermione felt a small hand on her leg. She looked down at her daughter and couldn't help herself; she picked up the toddler and held her close.

"Mummy's alright, my darling. I'm only crying tears of joy from seeing Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry again. I've missed them so much." Replied Hermione in a gentle voice, stroking her daughter's beautiful hair as the child rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't want to interrupt all the hugging and such," sounded Pansy's voice, "but when Sienna came in here, she had said something about YOU talking to a certain blonde at Flourish and Blott's? Please tell me it's not who I think it is." Pansy sounded slightly irritated. _The last thing I need is him to show up and ruin the life I've made for myself_, thought Pansy irritably. "Well, Hermione? Who was it?"

"Now, Harry - PLEASE don't get angry, but I ran into Draco Malfoy…" started Hermione, she then launched into the story of what had just happened…leaving out the kiss and promises to see each other soon, rather deliberately. _I don't need them thinking something is going on that isn't_, she thought with a sigh to herself.

"Well, I'm glad he found Sienna." Harry said after a few minutes of silence, "it could have been much worse. Now, how about Ginny, James and I show you to our house?" He concluded, rather cheerfully. "After all, we do have a lot to plan for somebody's fourth birthday tomorrow!" He was greeted with a loud squeal of excitement from Sienna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco ran a hand through his hair and then shoved them in his pocket, lost in his own thoughts. _She's so different. I just can't get over it. She doesn't seem like such a little know-it-all bitch anymore. It's like she's a new person,_ thought Draco. His lips still tingled from when he'd kissed her hand. _You best shake these feelings Draco;_ he told himself, _what d'you think Mother and Father would think if you brought home a mud…muggleborn witch? They would disown me, _he concluded apparated himself to Malfoy Manner, still too absorbed in his own thoughts to realize that he'd just apparated into a room full of people.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy. Long time no see, mate." Rang a deep voice from behind Draco, as he turned around he took in the site of his best friend – Blaise Zabini. Blaise looked just as sharp as Draco had remembered him. He was dressed in white trousers and a light pink dress top topped with a white suit jacket. His appearance made Draco feel very out of place, as he was wearing simple black trousers and a plain green polo. After mutely nodding his hello to his closest friend, Draco glanced around the room. His mother, Narcissa, and his father, Lucius, sat on the loveseat closest to the fireplace. On the next couch, much to his surprise sat his mother's sister Andromeda Tonks with a small, handsome black-haired boy beside her.

"Draco, my darling, come give your mother a hug" called his mother from the couch, smiling at him. Draco made his way over to the couch and pulled his mother in a hug, he was a good head and a half taller than her. "I missed you so much, my beautiful boy" she whispered into his chest, he sighed and kissed the top of her head.

Draco let his mother go and turned to his father, grasping his hand briefly, "Father, it's good to see you." He said, simply, "You as well Aunt," he added looking at her then glancing down at the boy. He was about 7 years old, maybe even 8, and he was extremely handsome. Draco smiled at him, "now, what's your name chap? I don't believe we have ever met."

"My name is Teddy Lupin. I was named after my grandfather, and he was a muggleborn. My parents are dead, but Grandma Drommy and Uncle Harry take good care of me." He replied as he got up and shook Draco's hand, very businesslike. Draco was stunned. _So, this is Lupin's little brat, _he thought,_ my cousin. _

"Hello Teddy, I'm Draco. I believe we're cousins." Draco said as he looked down at the boy. "It was very nice to meet you lad, but I am tired and I'm going to go up to my study. It was nice to see you all." He concluded whilst turning and walking out of the sitting room. Draco walked up the stairs of Malfoy Manor, his thoughts straying to Hermione Granger. _No Draco, you mustn't allow yourself to think of the know-it-all muggleborn like that, _he thought, _it's not like she would want to see you again anyway. _Draco opened the door to his study and entered the room. It had been seemingly untouched since he left. His books, desk, chair...everything was just as he had left it 6 years ago. He went and sat at his desk just as his eagle owl, Raziel, flew in through the open window carrying a letter. Draco took the letter and gave Raziel a couple owl treats as he lazily opened the envelope.

**Mr Draco Malfoy, **

This is just a short letter in accordance with your new job as Head of The Department of Magical Games and Sports. The department is located on the fifth floor of the Ministry of Magic, and your office is at the back of the building. You will have a brand new secretary, who has experience in this department, and a pay raise. Monday morning, there will be forms and cases for you to work on. Also, we at the ministry have decided that maybe it might be a good time to start organizing a country-wide school Quidditch competition. We would have you and the Head of International Magical Cooperation work together on this project, if we so decide to pursue it. I look forward to formally meeting with you on Monday.

**Yours, ****Percy Weasley**

**Percy Weasley, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic**

_Well, at least something will be keeping my mind off of her, _thought Draco. Draco reread the letter from the eldest Weasel himself, wondering who could possibly be his new assistant. _I hope she's attractive, _he though, _that would make our work relationship easier. _There was a soft rap at his study door, and Blaise walked in.

"Draco, mate, I cannot for the life of me understand why you left the sitting room. You haven't been home in 6 years; don't you want to spend any time with your family?" inquired Blaise, his deep mahogany eyes boring into Draco's.

"I do," replied Draco. "I just have a lot on my mind, what with starting as a Head of Department on Monday and all." A smile lightened his features as Draco confided the reason behind his return to his best mate.

"Are you serious? What department? It must be Magical Games and Sports; I heard they were looking for a new Head. That means you'll be working with Puddlemere United, which means you'll be working with me!" Blaise grinned from ear to ear, looking at his best friend.

Draco just smiled, and clapped a hand on Blaise's back, "yes mate, that means I'll be working with you."


End file.
